el documental de Lily y James: concibiendo a Harry
by miel-tonks
Summary: Por suerte, James y Sirius encuentran un viejo casete... hecho en su juventud y que narra de forma divertida y algo boba. La historia de amor de Lily y James. Entrevistas y secretos revelados... ¿Dumbledore gay?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Una nueva de mis locas ideas mundo alterno.**

**Aclaración: lo que esta en ****negritas**** son las escenas de la película y lo **normal** son las opiniones de los personajes en el transcurso de la película.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

— ¡Harry!—vocifero James corriendo por el pasillo que llevaba hacia el cuarto de su hijo, seguido de cerca por Sirius.

— ¡Cachorro!—grito Sirius con una sonrisa cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del adolescente. Por un momento pareció que nadie se encontraba en el cuarto hasta que James impaciente toco la puerta con los nudillos.

—¡Sabemos que estas allí y si no abres la puerta en cinco segundos tendremos que entrar a la fuerza!— Sirius a su lado asintió y la puerta al instante se abrió mostrando a un muchacho que no pasaba de los dieciséis años, con cabello azabache salvaje y mirada fastidiada dirigida a las dos personas frente a él. James le sonrió sin importarle la mirada que su hijo le lanzaba.

— ¿Qué queréis?—pregunto y los dos "adultos" se observaron con idénticas sonrisas

— ¡oh vamos Harry! No puedes seguir enojado por el vociferador, nosotros te lo enviamos con todo el corazón…-y volteando a ver a Sirius, que ya había tomado por lo hombros a su ahijado hizo un puchero—tu linda pelirroja se merecía esa bienvenida a la familia—termino, poniendo ojitos de corderito. Harry no se lo trago y rodo los ojos, molesto.

— ¡Tonterías papá!—vocifero, con furia. Su padre solo se lamento y se dirigió a Sirius.

—los adolescentes de ahora mi amigo, son tan crueles con sus pobres viejos que no hacen mas que preocuparse por su bienestar…— comenzó a decir, Harry observo a su padre con impaciencia.

—tienes razón Cornamenta, parece que Harry ya olvido quien le cambiaba los pañales y le limpiaba el trasero para que no se rosara—contesto, Sirius. Claramente siguiéndole el juego a su amigo, James asintió y Harry comenzó de verdad a fastidiarse.

-¡Basta ustedes dos!—grito—ahora… ¿podrían decirme a que vinieron?—los dos adultos de nuevo sonrieron y James metiendo la mano a su túnica saco un videocasete.

-debido querido hijo, a que hace unos minutos acabamos de encontrar esto, y tu lo veras con nosotros, ¡Sera como una noche de _pedicuras_! [Películas]. _Lunático_ viene en camino y ya hemos preparado la sala—Harry lo observó escéptico, y no por la idea tan inmadura de su padre y amigo, que ya era cosa de todos los días… si no más bien, porque la mitad de sus ideas siempre se veían frustradas por su madre, entonces lo supo: su madre no estaba en casa.

-¿A dónde ha ido mi madre?—pregunto, Harry a su padre, James haciendo un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia, comenzó a caminar hacia la sala seguido de cerca por Sirius y Harry.

-ella se ha ido a visitar a cara de cab… **Petunia**, parece ser que el cerdo apestoso de su marido obtuvo un ascenso en el trabajo y se ha comprado una finca, y como es de suponer tu tía ha invitado a Lily con la única intención de presumirle—Harry rodo los ojos.

-¿y por qué no se despidió de mi?—cuestiono Harry a quien todo esto le sonaba un poco raro.

-en realidad todo fue un poco loco, la carta que mandaron se perdió por el _codeo_ [Correo] y sucede que la fecha para la cena era para esta noche, Lily solo tomo su bolso y salió corriendo, regresara mañana, supongo—y Harry se resigno con estúpida explicación.

Ahora los tres merodeadores y Harry se encontraban sentados alrededor de la televisión rodeados de palomitas y más chucherías muggles para la ocasión. Pronto James se levanto emocionado.

-antes de empezar seria bueno que supieras Harry que este _vido_ [Video] se hizo, muchos años atrás… cuando tu estabas por nacer—y sin mas le hizo una seña a _Lunático_ para que comenzara la película.

**El primer plano de la misma mostro la cara sonriente de Sirius mucho más joven pero (A juicio de Harry) igual de idiota que comenzó a hacer poses a la cámara.**

—**si así es—dijo—yo soy un dio griego, la rencarnación de la perfección ese soy yo…-dijo para continuar haciendo poses**. Harry observo a su padrino sentado al lado suyo que en vez de parecer avergonzado le mandaba besos a su yo televisivo.** Entonces el Sirius de la televisión desapareció de la pantalla y cuando volvió una canción de burdel se escuchaba en el fondo. Harry no lo podía creer, pero su padrino (el de la película) hizo aparecer un tubo y comenzó a bailar como bailarina profesional.** Tal vez lo único muggle que alguna vez Harry había viso hacer tan bien a Sirius. Y para suerte de Harry, que ya comenzaba ponerse verde de ver a su Sirius en tantas poses, el video se cortó.

—Soy tan perfecto—murmuro Sirius, sentado a un lado de Harry y observo a sus amigos— ¿Dónde creen que abra terminado mi tubo?

—Lily lo fundió un día que de verdad se enojo contigo, tu pobre tubo se volvió un bonito portarretratos—aclaro James y Sirius bufo molestó. Pero la atención pronto regreso hacia la pantalla de televisión frente a ellos, que de nuevo cobro vida.

**La cámara mostro a Sirius, sonriente y saludando.**

— **¡Soy canuto!—grito, presentándose—y seré su presentador por esta tarde junto con mi ayudante y camarógrafo Lunático y…—pero se vio interrumpido por Remus.**

— **¡Yo no soy tu ayudante!—y entonces la cámara se desenfoco unos segundos hasta que la cara sonriente de Remus apareció.**

—**yo soy Remus, mente maestra detrás de esta producción, director, tesorero y planeador aparte de financiador de la obra… y solo estoy detrás de la cámara porque no creo que Sirius sea capaz de hacer bien este trabajo—aclaro, para rápidamente salir del video y enfocar la cámara a Sirius, que con una mueca hizo un gesto con su mano, nada propio.**

— **¡como sea!—grito—tu serás todo eso, pero yo soy el dios griego guapo y sexi por el que todas las mujeres mueren, sin mi arrolladora personalidad y belleza esta producción seria un asco—aclaro y un "como tu digas canuto" se escucho, aunque claramente sonó socarrón, el aludido frente a el sonrió de nuevo claramente sin haber captado el tono burlón de su amigo.**

—**ahora vamos a lo importante… como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido tan groseramente. Yo seré su presentador en éste pequeño cortometraje llamado…—y sacando su barrita hizo aparecer un enorme cartelón que brillaba en los colores de gryffindor y en el que se leía "James y Lily… una historia de superación: concibiendo a el pequeño Sirius" Y entonces Sirius hizo desaparecer el cartel. **Pero Harry que hasta el momento se había divertido con el video volteo a ver a su padrino, sentado junto a él.

— ¿Concibiendo al pequeño Sirius?—cuestiono curioso, su padrino se alzó de hombros y le revolvió el cabello, pero sin dejar de observarse le contesto:

—antes de que nacieras, quería ponerte Sirius pero nadie parecía estar de acuerdo con mi idea… cuando Sirius es todo lo que buscas de un nombre, aparte de que estarías honrando la presencia de un gran hombre con ese nombre—termino inflando el pecho, Harry simplemente negó y volvió a prestar atención al documental.

—**corría el año de 199… ¿lunático, recuerdas que año era? —pregunto a su camarógrafo, interrumpiéndose, Remus murmuro un "no" y Sirius se alzó de hombros—bueno, como sea… era un año muy importante para nosotros… los merodeadores, que de ser unos niños escuálidos que pensaban que las niñas eran solo "chicos molestos" habíamos empezado a cambiar… ahora las chicas se habían convertido en "monumentos femeninos" y nuestras hormonas revolucionaban en segundos, nuestro cuerpos se sentían atraídos y necesitaban con desesperación sentir la "compañía femenina", así que; abriendo los brazos nos entregamos a un nuevo mundo de experiencias y placeres…—**Pero de repente la pantalla se había llenado de humo y cuando se logro aclarar…** miles de fotos muggles y mágicas de mujeres adolescentes comenzaron a pasar en flashes de luces. Al final un enorme "450" se formo en la pantalla. Sirius de nuevo volvió a aparecer.**

—**En ese momento, nosotros decidimos hacer una apuesta: quien consiguiera llevarse más chicas a la cama, ganaba… así fue como yo, Sirius Orion Black. Salí con 450 mujeres, mágicas y muggles—y entonces la pantalla de nuevo se volvió a llenar de imágenes, estas parecías no tener fin y cuando casi llevaban cinco minutos viendo pasar una foto tras otra, los flashes se detuvieron y en la pantalla apareció el numero "1150"y después apareció un sonriente Remus**

—**y con orgullo me gustaría agradecer a todos los que confiaron en mi… porque gane la apuesta con 1150 mujeres que solo buscaban una noche de aventura y desenfreno como yo…— **Pero Harry ya no prestaba atención y observaba atento a su tío postizo, que había tenido la decencia de avergonzarse y sus mejilla se habían teñido de un leve sonroso.

— ¡no me la creo! ¿Tío _Lunático_, ganaste?—cuestiono Harry ya estupefacto, Remus se alzó de hombros.

—todos pasamos por nuestro tiempo de rebeldía Harry—murmuro como pudo, Remus. Pero antes siquiera de recibir más miradas incrédulas:

**La cámara volvió a llenarse de imágenes, pero esta vez fue diferente, ahora no desfilaban fotos de diferentes mujeres, ahora solo desfilaba la foto de una viejita, una y otra vez. Al final apareció un enorme cero. **

—**Nuestro querido colagusano, que se rompió casi todos los huesos existentes de su cuerpo cuando por accidente cayo de mi moto por un precipicio… pobre muchacho, se encuentra en el hospital sanando y no nos ha podido acompañar, pero aun así quisimos rendirle tributo aunque en los años que duro la apuesta solo haya salido con su madre, que no cuenta—Harry que había decidido disfrutar de la locura a la que se había visto sumido, soltó una carcajada, Peter nunca le había caído bien—y por ultimo, y principal en esta súper producción: tenemos a nuestro ultimo merodeador… ¡cornamenta! Y la pantalla se lleno de nuevo de fotos, y Harry que observaba atento a todas las chicas pudo distinguir algunos rasgos familiares entre las mujeres, los flashes duraron menos de lo esperado, y al final un simple "47" apareció, no hubo rastros de su madre. Harry no se contuvo y soltó una carcajada monumental, era tan ridículo que su padre que siempre parecía todo un don juan en realidad hubiese perdido tan asqueroso. **

—**y ustedes se preguntaran… ¿Cómo es que cornamenta solo tuvo 47 aventuras? Pues bien, la respuesta solo tiene un nombre y un apellido: Lily Evans. Y la pantalla se lleno de imágenes de su madre mas joven—esta muchacha tan especial estuvo en la lista de James Potter desde el principio y desde el principio se negó a formar parte de ella. Siempre con ese carácter tan explosivo y esa actitud tan mandona; demostró que ella era mucho más que solo una noche de libertinaje. Y nuestro querido James poco a poco cayo en las redes de la obsesión, la pelirroja era todo un reto y James Potter estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo, lo que nadie se espero es que al final Cornamenta terminara enamorado—.**

**Pero entonces la imagen se corto y apareció James Potter sentado en una silla amarrado y con la cara de hastió total. El cuarto era un lugar totalmente gris y a parte de James también había una pequeña mesa y una lamparita. Sirius pronto irrumpió azotando la puerta, James lo observo fastidio.**

—**amigo, quisiera preguntarte algo… ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME HAS AMARRADO Y ENCERRADO AQUÍ?—Sirius lo ignoro y apunto la luz de la lamparita directamente a la cara de su amigo, que solo cerro los ojos.**

— **¿Cuál es tu nombre?—interrogo, James por un momento pareció de verdad preocupado por la cordura de su amigo, pero rápidamente compuso una mueca frustrada.**

—**James Potter… ¡diablos Canuto! Me conoces…—pero Sirius lo hizo callar golpeando la mesa.**

—**sí… te conozco pero ¿James Potter es tu verdadero nombre? O acaso has mentido toda tu vida…—cuestiono, James rodo los ojos. **

—**No seas ridículo y ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!—pero Sirius negó y entonces chasqueo los dedos, la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella entro Remus, que traía en una de sus manos un frasquito y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca James lanzo un chirrido.**

— **¿Suero de la verdad?—cuestiono, sus dos amigos asintieron y Remus abrió la botellita.**

—**ahora James… ¿contestaras todas nuestras preguntas con nada más que la verdad, o nos obligaras a usar esto?—cuestiono Remus, James chillo y asintió.**

— **¡Contestare todo!—vocifero, sus dos amigos se observaron y sonrieron. Y entonces una sucesión de preguntas más bien bobas como: "¿Qué vino primero, el huevo o el pollo?" o "¿a donde van las cosas perdidas?" comenzaron a ser formuladas, hasta que Sirius llego a la mas importante.**

— **¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que Lily había dejado de ser un reto y te habías enmarado de ella?—James que ya parecía de verdad exasperado, suspiro enamorado y una tonta sonrisa se poso en sus labios.**

—**supongo que cuando podía anticipar todas sus reacciones: como arrugaba su pequeña nariz cuando algo le molestaba o adquiría esa mirada soñadora cuando lea un libro… y me di cuenta que me gustaba verla en todas esas formas, me sentía feliz verla sonreír y me divertía cuando comenzaba a gritar de lo enojaba que estaba…ahí fue cuando me cuenta… Lily Evans se había vuelto algo más que una aventura, quería algo serio con ella…—termino con ojos soñadores, sus dos amigos se sonrieron felices de obtener la tan anciana respuesta.**

—**gracias por cooperar cornamenta—aclaro Remus, sofriendo y ambos amigos se dieron la vuelta, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida sin preocuparse de James que aun se encontraba amarrado.**

— **¡Esperen!—grito— ¿solo necesitaban saber eso? ¡Me podrían haber preguntado sin necesidad de hacer todo este teatro! ¡NO SE VAYAN! ¡SUÉLTENME!—gritaba, pero sus amigos ya se habían alejado.**

El James real tembló y murmuro algo que sonó como a "necesite terapias por tres meses, gracias amigos"

"_***"*"*"*"*"*"***"*"*"**"**"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"**"**"**_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido este nuevo pequeño fic? Aclaro que a lo mucho tendrá unos tres capítulos más y aclaro que todo el fic seguirá con esa misma línea de locura.**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! (podría ser mañana, si veo que el fic tienes buena aceptación)**_

_**¡Comenten!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: lo que esta en ****negritas**** son las escenas de la película y lo **normal** son las opiniones de los personajes en el transcurso de la película.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**Capitulo dedicado a Andy Voldy… ¡gracias por comentar todas mis locuas!**

"***"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"**"**"*"*"*"*"*"**"**"*"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"**"***

**Capitulo anterior**

— **¡Esperen!—grito— ¿solo necesitaban saber eso? ¡Me podrían haber preguntado sin necesidad de hacer todo este teatro! ¡NO SE VAYAN! ¡SUÉLTENME!—gritaba, pero sus amigos ya se habían alejado.**

El James real tembló y murmuro algo que sonó como a "necesite terapias por tres meses, gracias amigos"

**Capitulo dos: Entrevistas**

**Sirius apareció en escena.**

—**como ya vieron, nuestro amigo cornamenta quedo totalmente prendado de la especial Lily y así fue como comenzó una lucha de poder; por un lado, con cornamenta pidiéndole citas sin cesar y por otro lado: la pelirroja declinando sus ofertas para salir cada vez menos cortes. Ahora… ¿Por qué no vemos opiniones de testigos que presenciaron por años la rivalidad odio amor que James y Lily se profesaban?—y la cinta se corto, para mostrar en seguida a una mujer joven, tendría la edad de los merodeadores en aquella época y sonreía coqueta a la cámara. **Harry en seguida la reconoció, con esa sonrisa de plástico y ese cabello castaño no podía ser otra que la misma madre de Lavander Brown.

— **¿Qué, que opino sobre la relación de Lily y James?—pregunto, y por un momento pareció pensativa—en realidad nunca entendí a James, yo fui su novia por un tiempo… éramos la pareja ideal… yo la bonita y popular y él, el deportista… no lo entiendo… quiero decir, yo soy hermosa, mucho mas que Lily Evans…—y así comenzó su monologo "yo soy mucho mejor"**

— **¡Corte!—grito Remus después de media hora de escuchar su monologo. **

**Entonces volvió a parecer otra chica, esta lucia ropa muggle y parecía realmente enojada.**

— **¡¿James Potter esta casado? Eso es imposible… ¡me juro amor eterno! Me prometió una villa en la playa, un perro y un auto ultimo modelo… ¡JAMES POTTER ES MIO! ¿Quién es la maldita que se caso con el?—cuestiono y jalo de la camisa a Sirius, el muchacho se soltó de un empujo.**

—**no te sulfures hermosa Bianca… lo de tu y James solo duro una noche…—pero no termino de hablar porque la muchacha ya se había levantado y le había dado un gran bofetón.**

— **¡James Potter es mio! ¡Somos almas gemelas! Me lo dijo mi horóscopo ese día: "conocerás a tu alma gemela" ¡somos el uno para el otro!—pero mientras se dedicaba a gritar sobre su horóscopo, Sirius había reaccionado y había jalado a Remus (quien sostenía la cámara).**

— **¡Huyamos!—medio grito, medio susurro corriendo lo mas lejos que podía de la loca, seguido de cerca por su amigo.**

Harry volvió a reír sin poderse contener… ¡era estupendo! Se veía que su padre tenía algún tipo de fetiche por mujeres con carácter "especial", pero al momento guardo silencio cuando en la cámara apareció un viejo mago que conocería en cualquier parte: Albus Dumbledore.

—**Sin duda es una pregunta profunda mis jóvenes—dijo pensativo—el amor es como un pozo sin fondo, la magia mas poderosa del mudo y nos tiene nuestras sorpresas al juntarnos con la persona menos imaginada posible. Sea hombre o mujer… Lily y James siempre fueron el uno para el otro y no se preocupen mis jóvenes que su secreto esta a salvo conmigo—termino, con una sonrisa. Remus se aclaró la garganta.**

— **¿Cuál secreto?—pregunto, totalmente confundido, Albus suspiro y después alzo las cejas divertido.**

—**oh vamos, no se escondan conmigo… yo los entiendo aunque no me crean, sufrí eso mismo en mi adolescencia—contradijo, con una sonrisa. **

— **¿Que?—ahora fue Sirius el que hablo. Dumbledore sonrió comprensivo.**

—**a que ustedes se aman, por supuesto. No lo traten de esconder más mis jóvenes, abran sus brazos al amor y entréguense uno al otro, no comentan el error que yo cometí cuando joven, que cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba… él ya se había vuelto un mago oscuro—y entonces movió la cabeza de un lado para otro—terrible destino… terrible destino.**

—**eh… este, gracias por concedernos la entrevista director, pero nos acabamos de acordar de… ¡un asunto! Si, eso—dijo Sirius trabándose con las palabras, Dumbledore sonrió comprensivo.**

—**lo entiendo mis jóvenes—y les guiño un ojo. No sobra decir que los dos merodeadores abandonaron la dirección en el acto.**

—diablos, me había olvidado de eso—murmuro Sirius con la cara verde, Remus asintió totalmente de acuerdo. Harry casi vomito ahí mismo, no podría volver a ver a su director a los ojos. ¡Gracias merodeadores! Le habían creado un nuevo trauma. Pero antes siquiera de buscar su venganza burlándose del amor imposible entre sus tíos postizos… en la pantalla volvió a aparecer un hombre, uno que también reconocería en cualquier parte. Con su ceño fruncido, cuerpo deforme y ojo mágico moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—**todavía no entiendo el objetivo de toda esta tontería—acuso molesto, el viejo auror. Sirius apareció en escena y le palmeo la espalda de modo amistoso, claro sin esperar la reacción de moddy, que en un segundo había tomado a Sirius por las solapas de la camisa y lo amenazaba con la varita. Cuando ojo loco vio de quien se trataba, lo solo con brusquedad.**

— **¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE MUCHACHO!—grito—da gracias a Merlín que me tomaste con la guardia baja porque si no… ya estarías en el infierno—bufo molesto, Sirius se alejó unos pasos de él asintiendo vigorosamente. Entonces ojo loco se aclaró la garganta—ahora, vamos a ver… miren, el amor se me hace una tontería así como una perdida de tiempo… no me malinterpreten, estoy feliz** **por Potter y la señorita Evans pero el amor te hace débil ¿y quien diablos quiere ser débil en medio de una guerra? El amor no sirve para nada y en mi opinión, esos dos debería de cancelar su matrimonio y unirse a la guerra—aclaro, orgulloso de su lógica, Remus apareció en escena y se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del gruñón auror.**

—**Pero ojo loco… si James y Lily no se casan… no podrían procrear pequeños mini Potter que en un futuro serian una arma poderosa en la guerra—concluyo el licántropo con una sonrisa. Ojo loco pareció pensar un momento lo dicho por Remus.**

—**es una buena idea muchacho… yo podría moldear a esos futuros Potter y hacerlos armas mortales en esta guerra—termino, emocionado, como si el regalo de navidad se le hubiese adelantado.** Harry trago en seco, ahora entendía la obsesión de ojo loco por siempre tenerlo en "vigilancia constante" y claro el regalo que había recibido para navidad de su parte… un filoso cuchillo de cocina.

**Y entonces la cámara volvió a mostrar otro lugar. El lugar era sin duda alguna el hospital y el entrevistado era, claro esta Peter vendado de la cabeza a los pies.**

— **¡Peter!—lo llamo Sirius y le palmeo la espada. No sobra decir que solo se escucho un lastimero quejido. —Dinos ¿Qué opinas de la relación de Lily y James?—pregunto interesado, los ojitos de rata de Peter se movían de un lugar a otro, parecía nervioso… pero entonces comenzó a balbucear, gemir y lloriquear por unos minutos. Hasta que Sirius que a su lado comenzaba a dormirse se levanto.**

—**Muchas gracias por tu cooperación colagusano—dijo. **

Harry no se lo esperaba para nada al siguiente entrevistado, y menos las palabras que dedico:

— **¡perro sarnoso! ¡Largo de mi oficina!—grito el nuevo entrevistado… Severus Snape. Cerrando la puerta en las narices de Sirius.**

— **¡Pero quejicus!—grito Sirius— ¡aun no me has contestado, que te parece que tu amor obsesivo haya preferido a tu némesis!**

Muy bien, hasta Harry reconocía que Sirius se había pasado con Snape, claro que era una persona odiosa y amargada pero incluso él no se merecía que le fuesen a preguntar algo tan doloroso.

— ¿Cómo has podido preguntarle eso canuto?—cuestiono el muchacho y Sirius incluso pareció algo apenado cuando le lanzo una rápida mirada, pero no le contestó porque la pantalla volvió a mostrarse a si mismo.

—**hemos terminado las entrevistas y como han visto, existen muchas opiniones sobre la relación Lily y James. Desde la adolescencia mostraban un amor desbordante, némesis y políticamente inconexo… ¡rayos **_**Lunático**_**! La mitad de las cosas que estoy diciendo no las entiendo, ya no pienso seguir leyendo de tus cartelones—asevero, totalmente enojado y Remus apareció en escena sosteniendo un par de cartulinas.**

—**esto le dará credibilidad al documental canuto, lo hará mas real y maduro—reclamo, levantando los cartelones, pero Sirius negó.**

— **¡Estas demente!—vocifero y entonces volvió a prestar atención a la cámara—a lo que quiero llegar es que James y Lily eran como perro y gato, siempre sacándose de los nervios y aunque muchas veces la pelirroja humillo a cornamenta el muchacho seguía enamorado de ella… ¡Merlín! Que no parecía ver que la pelirroja tiene más defectos que virtudes, y la pelirroja sabia aprovecharse de eso y una y otra vez lo pisoteaba, pero es que también cornamenta era como mi gemelo… un rompe reglas, conquistador y descarado hasta el extremo… ¿ya lo ves **_**Lunático**_**? Así fue mucho mas fácil— y Remus frunciendo el ceño salió de escena, Sirias sonrió—-como sea… todo tiene su punto final y James llego a ese punto cuando casi comenzamos séptimo y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja jamás le haría caso, y como no, se volvió un amargado que comenzó a madurar, muy a mi pesar. Y entonces a la santa pelirroja se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de comenzar a querer a cornamenta. Pero ya era muy tarde, él ya no le pedía citas y Lily era tan orgullosa que jamás le pediría una ella…—**

**Pero la imagen se volvió a distorsionar y cuando se aclaró, Alice (la madre de Neville) joven y sonriente apareció, parecía pensativa.**

—**Lily sufrió mucho…—murmuro—siempre ha sido fuerte y vivaz, pero cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez ya no tenia oportunidad de estar con James fue como si una flor se secara—aclaro, Sirius soltó una risita y apareciendo en escena se acercó a Alice y beso su mano.**

—**mi hermosa Alice, siempre tan poeta, si Frank no estuviera ya casado contigo no dudes que yo te pediría matrimonio sin dudarlo…—Alice soltó una carcajada y soltando la mano de Sirius le dio un coscorrón.**

—**payaso—murmuro—por cierto… ¿para que diablos están haciendo esto?—Sirius se alzó de hombros.**

—**Sólo porque si—Alice sonrió ante su lógica—pero ya deja de arruinar tu entrevista y mejor platícanos mas sobre la flor marchita de Lily—.**

—**Bueno—murmuro Alice, pensativa—la pobre Lily sufría porque quería odiar a James pero no podía… tantos años de llevarle la contraria y de ser su centro de su universo la habían llevado a acostumbrarse a él y de cierta forma a quererlo… aunque ella me lo niegue. Y entonces cuando de verdad se dio cuenta que quiera a James el ya no le prestaba nada de atención…—termino con una sonrisa de añoranza, Sirius le volvió a besar la mano.**

—**gracias mi hermosa Alice, en uno de estos días aparezco en tu casa que cocinas un pollo delicioso—y la escena se corto. **

**Sirius volvió a aparecer solo.**

—**entonces, sucedió lo que nadie se esperaba… James y Lily habían resuelto sus diferencias y ahora eran pareja. Más de uno nos quedamos con cara de póquer al saber la noticia. Y en realidad nadie nunca supo como es que se hicieron novios, pero existieron todo tipo de rumores… y estoy especialmente orgulloso de haber inventado el más idiota y el que hasta la fecha es el más rumoreado y escuchado—. **

**Y de nuevo la escena se corto para después mostrar a otra bruja joven, esta tenia algo de parecido a las hermanas Patil.**

—**dicen que James Potter estaba trabajando para Dumbledore como espía. Parece ser que el director le había encargado una misión de vida o muerte y él había tenido que salir hacia Homesdael para cumplirla; la misión aunque importante era bastante sencilla: Descubrir quién estaba infiltrando las recetas de comida de Hogwarts y vendiéndolas en los barrios más bajos. Tal parece que James Potter después de mucho esfuerzo descubrió a la contrabandista de recetas y la persiguió durante mucho tiempo; este contrabandista era muy hábil, repelía hechizos y escapaba con facilidad, James solo veía una cabellera roja escondida entre el disfraz. Pero entonces sucedió… James la atrapo en un barrio oscuro, el contrabandista lucho por liberarse, claro; pero ya era muy tarde. Y cuando James le quito de un tirón la mascara que traía y que ocultaba su identidad, cayo de bruces al suelo dé la impresión. Era Lily Evans, la contrabandista de recetas era su amor de juventud. Ella también lo veía y ambos se observaron por un momento, hasta que James levantando su varita la soltó y tirando la mascara al piso la dejo ir. Así sin más. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que Lily Evans al doblar la esquina se encontrara con un centenar de mortifagos dispuestos a obtener la recta. Y la pelirroja no hubiese tenido oportunidad de sobrevivir de no haber sido por James que al escuchar sus gritos corrió y ambos, como uno solo, lucharon contra los mortifagos. La historia termina en una promesa de Lily de no volver a contrabandear más y un beso a la luz de la luna alrededor de los mortifagos heridos—y entonces la muchacha suspiro enamorada—por supuesto que la historia es cierta, la amiga de una amiga de mi prima me platico que ella misma pudo escuchar los ruidos de la lucha y jura que escucho a James gritar "¡sálvate tu pelirroja!" cuando ya no había esperanzas.**

Muy bien, esto era una locura total, pensó Harry quien no podía creer que su padrino haya inventado tan absurdo rumor y que aun peor, casi todo Hogwarts lo había creído. Incluso su padre parecía sorprendido.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"**"**"*"**"*"

¡Nuevo capítulo!

¿Qué opinan?


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**Capítulo anterior:**

Muy bien, esto era una locura total, pensó Harry quien no podía creer que su padrino haya inventado tan absurdo rumor y que aun peor, casi todo Hogwarts había creído. Incluso su padre parecía sorprendido**.**

**Capitulo tres: Concepción de Harry**

—**nadie sabe como terminaron juntos, pero paso… aunque yo opino que la historia sobre el James espía y la Lily contrabandista en la más real—hablo Sirius, sonriendo burlón—pero, lo importante fue que terminaron juntos y así comenzó un romance de aquellos de películas americanas, mucho amor y amor, algo de drama y un final tipo: vivieron felices para siempre. Su noviazgo sin duda alguna fue uno de los más cortos y efímeros que he visto nunca, un día se habían dado cuenta que se amaban y al siguiente Cornamenta le proponía matrimonio y por sublime que parezca, Lily Evans había aceptado. Ahora, sin ms preámbulos entrevistaremos a un testigo ocular del día en que James alias **_**Cornamenta**_** fue a pedir la mano de Lily, vamos que fue a pedir la bendición del señor Evans.**

La verdad es que la película resultaba tan absurdamente ridícula que Harry ya se esperaba cualquier cosa de ella y por eso que solo alzo las cejas, divertido cuando la nueva entrevistada apareció. Vestía un largo vestido rojo y su cabello precia salido de estética pero su cara tan parecida a la de un caballo y la mueca amargada en su rostro en seguida la hizo ver mas bien ridícula, su tía Petunia hacia acto de presencia.

—**no se porque soy yo la que tengo que hablar…—murmuro, Sirius apareció en escena y le hizo un gesto despectivo.**

— **¿quieres los trecientos galeones, si o no?—pregunto frustrado, la mujer asintió vigorosamente— ¡pues entonces habla sobre el maldito día!—vocifero Sirius, su tía bufo y asintiendo se aclaró la garganta.**

—**Ese día había resultado ser especialmente lluvioso, como si la madre naturaleza predijera una cena desastrosa—y entonces sonrío casi con diversión—mi hermana lucia tan feliz que no paraba de saltar y de cantar y aunque mi madre parecía feliz, mi padre no. Claro esta, después de que yo me casara con Vernon—y volvió a sonreír, como si ella se hubiese llevado el mejor premio—Lilianne tenia el deber de servir a mis padres y terminar solterona toda su vida…— **era oficial, su tía si que le profesaba verdadero coraje a su madre., penso Harry**—pero bueno, a Lilianne a pesar de ser muy joven se le veía tan ilusionada que no hubo quien la detuviera en la idea de casarse, Vernon, mi esposo quien tiene un trabajo por el que cualquier anormal de ustedes moriría, llego puntual y perfecto. James Potter—y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca—llego tarde, si me preguntan a mí, la primera impresión que me lleve de él, fue que era un sucio holgazán, flaco y bueno para nada, todo lo contario a mi Vernon…—**Harry comenzaba a aburrirse, su tía aventaba veneno cual víbora en cada oración, y la verdad es que su monologo de "yo soy mejor que Lily" comenzaba a exasperarlo… lo único que le divertía era escuchar a su padre, que al lado de él había murmurado un "pues prefiero mi cuerpo masculino y atlético al cuerpo de un barril transformado en morsa como el de su marido, muchas gracias"**—[…] Potter se creía tan gracioso, tan perfecto ¡bobadas! Y mis padres se lo creyeron a la primera "¡un hombre singular sin duda, per con buen corazón!" decía mi padre. Como sea, al final Potter se aclaró la garganta y acercándose a mi padre le dijo un montón de bobadas: señor Evans… yo amo a su hija… la cuidare… es como mi propio sol… daría mi vida por ella… blablablá. En realidad no se porque mi madre juro que era lo más romántico que había escuchado. Sí, admito que mi Vernon solo le dijo a mi padre que yo le parecía buena chica y una futura buena esposa y madre, pero yo no necesito de cursilerías para saber que me ama… para mi desgracia mi padre en seguida estrecho la mano de ese alcornoque y le dijo que no podría haber dejado a su hija en mejores manos y entonces Lily se lanzo a sus brazos… al final todo resulto incluso mejor de lo que yo había presagiado—admitió derrotada y la imagen de su tía se corto, gracias a Merlín.**

**Sirius volvió a aparecer.**

—**como ya vieron, parece que nuestro cornamenta si supo ganarse a los Evans, y como muchos de nosotros ya especulábamos, la boda no tardo en hacerse algo oficial… todo el mundo mágico quería conocer su historia y como la familia de mi buen amigo es una de las mas antiguas y respetadas del mundo mágico, los periódicos no sus cansaron de sacar historias de ellos.**

**Y entonces comenzaron a pasar pedazos de periódicos en cuya portada salían Lily o James, separados o juntos, muchos de los títulos de las historias simplemente eran ridículas:**

"**Un testigo afirma que vio a Lily Evans comprar poción de amor ¿James Potter de verdad quiere a Lily Evans o solo esta hechizado por la poción de amor?"**

"**Lily Evans embarazada de septillizos, lo afirma la bruja que le vendió la poción para saber si estaba embarazada."**

"**James Potter es en realidad un vampiro que planea beber la sangre de Lily Evans apenas se casen"**

"**Lily Evans: una sirena que se enamoro de un humano"**

Harry soltó una carcajada al leer el último titulo, y pronto, Sirius Black apareció sonriendo.

—**al final, la boda fue privada alejada de todos los medios mágicos, en una mansión de las muchas que tienen los Potter. No hay que negarlo: Lily Evans lucia encantadora y brillante cuando se dirigió al altar y cornamenta no lucia tan mal… y es que claro, con mi belleza a un lado cualquiera parecería un vagabundo… pero como iba diciendo, la boda no estuvo tan mal… el pollo a la plancha fue para chuparse los dedos y lo mejor fue el final cuando comenzó la guerra de comida… ¿Quién se esperaba que la pelirroja fuera tan buena lanzando comida? Como sea, los dos enamorados se casaron y comenzaron así su vida en matrimonio. **

**Y entonces en la escena apareció de nuevo James, lucia desaliñado con el cabello igual mas revuelto de lo normal y vestía la misma ropa que traía desde la primera entrevista, aun estaba amarado en aquella silla.**

— **¿Sirius? ¿Eres tú? ¡Suéltame ya!—grito el azabache, Sirius solo sonrio.**

—**a no, no sólo te soltare, si no que dejare de traerte comida. Claro a menos que decidas cooperar—James bufo desesperado.**

— **¡Llevo casi tres días en este lugar! ¿Qué Lily no a preguntado por mí?—cuestiono, Sirius se alzó de hombros.**

—**oh, si lo hizo, ayer se dio cuenta que tu no estaba pero supe mover muy bien mis cartas y ahora ella piensa que estas en las islas Marías en una misión secreta… así que veté poniendo amistoso conmigo porque si no, puedes durar aquí encerrado, meses enteros—termino, con voz lúgubre. James suspiro.**

— **¿Qué diablos quieres saber?—cuestiono exasperado, Sirius sonrió bonachón.**

—**solo dime una sola cosa ¿Cómo es que tu y Lily decidieron tener un bebe siendo apenas un matrimonio tan joven?—pregunto, Sirius con una sonrisa, James solo rodeó los ojos—quiero decir, sé que se aman hasta la locura pero pensé que incluso antes de tener bebes hubiesen preferido viajar por el mundo, Lily apenas tiene diecinueve años, tu también—James suspiro.**

— **¿Quieres saber la verdad?—cuestiono, Sirius asintió emocionado, deseoso de información.**

—**Fue un error—murmuro. Sirius se acercó a él.**

— **¿Que?—pregunto, ya que no había entendido muy bien.**

— **¡que fue un error, diablos! Ese día hacia mucha calor y comenzaba a delirar, Lily simplemente se presento con ese diminuto traje de baño y yo no vi cosa más sexi en el mundo, fue una locura la verdad… comenzamos a jugar y probamos un montón de formas… al final resulto que Lily había quedado embarazada de ese día de desenfreno—.**

Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¡era producto de un día de desenfreno! Su padre continúo liberándose.

—**eso si, no significa que no amemos a Harry con toda nuestra alma, es nuestro bebe y lo esperamos con ansias—aclaro. **

**Pero antes siquiera de que Sirius comenzara a criticar más, un **_**patronus**_** en forma de ciervo apareció.**

— **¡acabo de romper fuente! ¡Te necesito James!—era Lily, su madre desde el **_**patronus**_**, los tres merodeadores se observaron estupefactos y la cinta se corto.**

"***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**

**Muy bien, admito que el capítulo estuvo bastante corto, pero es que el siguiente capitulo seria el último del pequeño Fic y ya tenia planeado que fuera el nacimiento de Harry. Así que prometo que el siguiente capi estará mucho mejor. **

**Cuídense mucho y no se olviden de comentar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo final, dedicado a todos los que comentaron ¡Gracias!**

**:":":"::":":":"::":"::":"::":"::":":"::"**

**La cámara pronto mostro el plano de una Lily sudorosa, parecía una leona enjaulada. Su cabello apuntaba a todos lados y sus gritos eran tan agudos y sonoros que Harry tuvo que taparse los oídos. Estaba sudorosa y respiraba casi con desesperación, mientras que con una varita en mano, maldecía sin cesar.**

— **¡Cielo!—vocifero James que escondido tras un sofá, ya tenia orejas de burro— ¡Lily, tienes que tranquilizarte amor!—pero la pelirroja no pareció escucharlo.**

— **¡Maldito!—grito— ¡No me volverás a tocar en tu vida Potter! ¡Castidad es lo que te voy a dar!—amenazo Lily y Sirius que se encontraba escondido tras una silla saco un poco la cabeza y sonrió al ver la pálida cara de su amigo.**

— **¡Tenemos que quitarle la varita cornamenta! ¡Y rápido! ¡Si no quieres que tu hijo nazca en tu sala!—Gritó Remus, claramente detrás de la cámara y muy bien escondido debajo de una mesa. James asintió pero no se movió y la cámara se desenfocó mostrando la cara espantada de Remus.**

— **¿Y que esperas? ¡Quítasela!—le exigió, James trago en seco y temblando salió de su escondite. **

—**Tranquila amor… tranquila, Lily Flor—murmuraba acercándose a su mujer que solo lo observaba gritando y con la varita en alto. Y cuando James estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella y había adquirido más confianza, Lily murmuro algo entre dientes y James grito con horror al observar que su piel ahora tenia un bonito color morado con lunares amarillos. Sirius soltó una carcajada.**

— **¡No te detengas ahora cornamenta!—le grito **_**Canuto**_** entre risas y James pegando un brinco se acerco a su mujer y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada la varita ya había volado de sus manos y ahora se encontraba a unos diez metros alejada de ella. **

**Lily observo su varita y James ya había dado unos pasos atrás temeroso de la reacción de su esposa, pero antes siquiera de decir algo. Lily grito con dolor y tomándose el estómago bajo la cabeza, ahora gruesas lágrimas cubrían sus ojos.**

— **¡James, Merlín James! Amor, no puedo amor—susurro. Y James con su piel morada y todo, se dejo caer a su lado, ahora tenia una expresión obstinada.**

—**tranquila Lily, todo va a salir bien—le aseguro tomándole una mano, ya que con la otra saco de su pantalón una lata de refresco aplastada.**

— _**¡Lunático, Canuto!**_** En nuestro cuarto hay una bosa de viaje donde tenemos ya todo preparado, tómenla y los esperamos en **_**San Mungo**_**—les ordeno y sin más, murmuro unas cuantas palabras y desapareció.**

**La cámara quedo en negro. Hasta que de repente se volvió a llenar de color y ahora estaba claro se encontraban en un hospital, Sirius roncaba sobre una silla, Remus jugaba con su varita y James (aun con la piel morada y los lunares amarillos) daba vueltas sin cesar.**

— ¿Quién esta grabando?—cuestiono Harry, Remus le sonrió.

—La encante, es bastante cansado cargar con esa cosa todo el día—murmuro, Harry asintió y volvió a prestar atención en el video.

—**Tranquilízate cornamenta—le ordeno Remus, con voz pausada y aburrida. James le dirigió una mirada fea y pareció explotar.**

— **¿tranquilizarme? ¡¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Merlín lunático, mi esposa esta allá adentro!—y apunto a una puerta blanca— ¡Y los doctores no me dicen nada ¡¿y si algo va mal?—cuestiono al final con una mirada desesperada, Remus sonrió.**

—**entonces ya te hubiesen venido a decir algo, todo va bien y…—le dijo. Pero se vio cortado con la salida de un sanador quien se dirigió al grupo.**

— **¿James Potter?—pregunto a los tres adultos, James en seguida se acercó.**

—**soy yo ¿Cómo esta Lily?—le pregunto el sanador quien le sonrió.**

—**esta lista—no tuvo que decir más, James asintiendo siguió al medimago, Remus le dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo y la cámara siguió a James.**

**James y el sanador caminaron por un pacillo blanco, en ambos lados había puertas y el hecho de que no se escuchara ningún ruido teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el área de partos, hizo pensar que las habitaciones se encontraban insonorizadas. Al final se pararon en una portezuela igual a las demás con la única diferencia de que tenia un enorme 31 arriba. El cuarto era totalmente blanco y una enorme cortina azul lo separaba, frente a ellos se encontraba una enfermera que sin parar se movía de un lugar a otro y que al observar al sanador respiro aliviada. **

—**Esta totalmente lista—dijo y después dirigió su mirada a James, sonrio sin evitarlo al ver el estado deplorable del futuro padre, entonces sacando su varita y murmurando un "No se mueva" realizo un hechizo. Ahora el azabache vestía ropa adecuada y estaba seguro que esterilizada. Entonces los tres personajes entraron por la cortina azul y Lily Evans apareció en escena. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y parecía encontrarse en plena contracción, James corrió a su lado y el tomo de la mano, Lily sonriéndole la apretó y los ojos de ambos brillaron. El sanador se acercó a Lily.**

…

**Harry no lo soporto más y sacando su varita hizo aparecer una bolsa de papel vomitando ruidosamente. El parto de su madre había sido tan traumático, la cámara había grabado de todos los ángulos posibles y sin censurar absolutamente nada, había visto como salía su cabeza llena de cabello azabache por una cavidad estrecha he imposible.**

— ¿es como sacar una sandia de un limón, a que si?—cuestiono Remus quien observaba divertido a Harry, el muchacho solo vomito más ruidosamente, mientras James a un lado caía desmayado.

— **¡Es un niño!—grito el medimago y lo entrego a la enfermera mientras Lily soltaba la mano de James y caía cansada en el colchón, el azabache levanto su propia mano y movió los dedos con dolor.**

— **¿Niño?—cuestiono, como si fuese imposible y el medimago asintió, el aludido salto— ¡Lily, soy padre de un varón!—grito y sin más cayo al piso, desmayado. **

El bebe pronto fue entregado a su madre, limpio y cobijado, quien lo cargo casi con ilusión, a James aun nadie lo despertaba, es más nadie parecía preocupado de que se hubiese desmayo y la enfermera suspirando se acercó hacia el y murmurando un "Enérvate" James despertó.

**La cámara se puso negra y cuando se aclaró James salió por el mismo pasillo casi corriendo al encuentro de sus amigos, lucia un aspecto desaliñado y cansado pero parecía feliz. Remus y Sirius al verlo, en seguida se levantaron ansiosos de saber que había pasado. **

— **¡Es un niño!—grito mucho antes de llegar y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, canuto y lunático comenzaron a gritar y a vitorear ante la atenta mirada de algunas personas que también se encontraban esperando. Los tres merodeadores se abrazaron.**

Y la cinta se corto. Había terminado la película.

— ¿Y que piensas Harry?—cuestiono Remus, Harry observó a su padre aun desmayado y a sus dos amigos. Al final solo sonrió.

—A estado bien—aclaro. Sirius salto de su lugar y levantándose cruzo a James y se perdió en su cocina, Remus le regalo una sonrisa e hizo aparecer un libro que comenzó a leer sin prisas. Harry se dejo caer sobre el asiento.

— ¡Y aun no has visto la pedicura [Película] que hicimos sobre como conquistar chicas!—grito Sirius.

Harry solo gimió en su interior.

Merodeador una vez, merodeador por siempre.

":":":"::":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"

**Sip lo admito, definitivamente no es mi mejor capitulo, tal vez le falto esa chispa de locura injustificada que tienen los otros dos capítulos. Pero digamos que las musas de la diversión me abandonaron y ya no quería posponer más el final de este fic.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Deseo que todos sus sueños se cumplan y que vivan momentos únicos. **

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el pequeño fic!**


End file.
